


Perse Olalla

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Кто бы вообще мог подумать, что день, когда им с Гоном придется остаться одним на всю ночь, наступит так быстро.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).



> все до последней буковки - Мари, в качестве подарка на день рождения.
> 
> иии снова про бухло! мораль - не стоит пить фамильную настойку бабки Фрикс, она на этом бизнес сделала.  
> Perse Olalla (с фин.) - пьяный в стельку.

– Ну вот, тетушка ушла, – громко произнес Гон и снова заболтал ногами, как будто эта новость его скорее обрадовала, нежели огорчила. 

Киллуа досадливо цокнул языком, в очередной раз сильнее чем нужно надавив пальцами на кнопки джойстика, и с большим трудом припомнил, да, точно-точно, Мито ведь совсем недавно говорила о том, что им с бабкой Гона придется отлучиться на днях в город. То ли на какой-то местный праздник, то ли на чей-то юбилей – Киллуа решил не запоминать подобных деталей и пропустил чужие слова мимо ушей, как делал уже неоднократно. Но кто бы вообще мог подумать, что день, когда им с Гоном придется остаться одним на всю ночь, наступит так быстро.

Если бы Киллуа дали шанс хоть на денек избавить гору Кукуру от родственников, счастья хватило бы на месяцы, а, может быть, даже на целый год. Но сейчас же понять настроение Гона ему отчего-то было сложно. Наверное, потому что сам Киллуа благополучно забыл о том, что это вообще должно случиться. А, может, потому что не видел сейчас лица Гона – тот растянулся на подоконнике, свесившись так сильно, как будто специально задумал выпасть. 

Киллуа смотрел на его спину, обтянутую светлой футболкой, на голые загорелые ноги, раздражающе мелькающие туда-сюда, и невольно подумал о том, что за все свое детство, прошедшее, казалось бы, на таком крошечном Китовом острове, где нужно сильно постараться, чтобы навлечь на себя неприятности, Гон успел набить немало шишек. Так много, что впору бы только удивляться, как душа до сих пор держится в его теле!

Хотя, если и дальше так рассуждать, то Киллуа вообще здесь бы не было. Немногих младенцев заботливые родители с пеленок начинают готовить к семейному делу. Немногие дети выдерживают приучение к боли и ядам, пусть даже щедро сдобренным сладкими сиропами – Киллуа до сих пор помнил, как долго сохранялась на языке их горечь. И как поначалу было больно привыкать.

Но Киллуа все же был Золдиком от первой до последней капли крови. Такой, как он, не мог не выдержать, тем более, раз выдерживало столько поколений до него. Когда-то это казалось совсем обыденным, совсем не страшным и не удивительным, а в голову и прийти не могло, что где-то все может быть совсем по-другому.

А, оказывается, очень даже может!

– Ну, ничего! – приглушенно вздохнул Гон. И, оттолкнувшись руками от подоконника, спустил стопы на пол. – Черт, Киллуа, я совсем забыл, о чем вообще хотел тебе рассказать. Какая жалость!

Он прошелся по комнате, несколько раз останавливаясь в самом центре и как будто специально закрывая собой экран телевизора, где Киллуа уже в который раз штурмом пытался взять ласт босса. А затем, словно вспомнив то, что никак не мог выцепить из мыслей, быстро плюхнулся рядышком на пол, улыбаясь так раздражающе широко и хитро, что Киллуа окончательно забил следить за показателями здоровья своего персонажа. Гораздо сильнее сейчас хотелось досадить Гону, пусть даже как-то незначительно! 

Да вот, хотя бы ловко утащив последний орешек, из стоящей перед ними чашки, прямо у него из-под носа. 

– Да, припоминаю, – хмыкнул Киллуа, ногтем поддевая прилипшую шелуху и сразу же отправляя вкусное ядрышко в рот, пока Гон не придумал какой-нибудь хитрый план по его отвоеванию. – Ты что-то такое хотел сделать. Кажется, после своего сорок седьмого поражения, за которое мне, к слову, еще и желание полагается. 

Гон демонстративно насупился, до смешного нелепо надув щеки. Судя по всему, с мрачным удовлетворением отметил Киллуа, он понадеялся на свою удачливость. А еще, наверняка и на забывчивость самого Киллуа и на то, что исполнять какое-нибудь унизительное поручение, как в прошлый раз, когда Киллуа обыграл его в шахматы на точно такое же желание и заставил ловить рыбу своими любимыми шортами, не придется. 

– Сам виноват, – не удержавшись, снова поддел его Киллуа. И отложив джойстик в сторону, придвинулся спиной на стащенную с кровати подушку. – Я говорил, что легко тебя сделаю. Нужно было думать уже тогда!

Гон закатил глаза.

– Ладно-ладно, твоя взяла! – с тяжелым вздохом наконец сказал он, а затем, умоляюще сощурив глаза, легонько пихнул Киллуа в бок. – Только не как в прошлый раз, ладно? Размахом поменьше, раз уж весь дом в нашем распоряжении.

Ну вот, никакого веселья! 

Киллуа сполз еще ниже, откинулся на подушку уже целиком, практически улегшись – до того приятно и мягко ощущалось под щекой чистое белье. Мысли в голове бродили всякие, смешные и не очень, а местами, наверное, даже жестокие. Но расстраивать Гона сейчас, когда впереди предстояла целая ночь одиночества и веселья как-то не хотелось. Наверное, стоило бы дать ему какое-нибудь простецкое задание, но только чтобы не подрывать свой авторитет!

– Все мои желания одинакового размаха, – буркнул Киллуа, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по полу, устланному гладкими деревянными досками, по брошенному наспех джойстику, удивительно еще каким образом нормально работающему, и по пустой чашке с забавным цветочным орнаментом, всего пару часов назад доверху полной орехами. 

Как же он сразу не догадался?

– Вниз сгоняй, на кухню, – ткнув пальцем в чашку, повелел Киллуа, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно серьезнее. С Гоном вести себя как со своим слугой было почему-то даже в понарошку сложно. – Я уже успел проголодаться.

Гон облегченно выдохнул и тут же вскочил на ноги. 

– Сию минуту, сэр! – отозвался он, будто бы безоговорочно принимая правила этой маленькой игры. Правда вот, красиво поклониться перед выходом из комнаты у Гона совсем не получилось.

Ну да и ладно, Киллуа совсем не хотелось заиметь себе еще одного дворецкого в семейный штаб, и без того сильно увеличившийся за последние пару лет. Гон – это Гон, в очередной раз напомнил он себе, друг, а не подручный. Человек, согласившийся принять и понять Киллуа таким, какой он есть, хотя это, наверное, очень сложно – сам Киллуа, оказавшись на месте Гона, даже и не знал бы, что делать. 

Кто вообще мог подумать, что ему, Киллуа, так сильно может повести?

Какое-то время Киллуа просто лежал неподвижно, рассматривая пляшущие на потолке отсветы от невыключенной игры. А потом, прикрыв глаза, вслушался в тишину, непривычную для этого дома, но какую-то совсем не пугающую, даже немного уютную. 

Шаги Гона он расслышал сразу, еще когда тот только преодолел первые ступени лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Но было в них что-то странное, какая-то совсем несвойственная Гону торопливость. Именно это отчего-то взволновало Киллуа, и он, дождавшись момента, когда Гон окажется совсем рядом с дверью, резко сел, смахнув с себя расслабленность так легко, как будто ее и не было вовсе. 

Вошедший Гон и в самом деле выглядел немного взбудораженным. Глаза его, как заметил Киллуа, ярко и лихорадочно блестели.

– Что такое? – не сдержав разыгравшегося любопытства, все-таки поинтересовался Киллуа. И только потом заметил, что именно Гон нес в руках.

– Представляешь, – Гон медленно подошел ближе и так же осторожно, будто бы держа в руках настоящую бомбу, уселся на пол, подобрав под себя обе ноги, – похоже, тетушка Мито забыла. Здорово как, а?

Он поставил перед Киллуа два чистых стакана, из которых они, кажется, еще сегодняшним утром пили молоко, и высокую пузатую бутыль, наполненную светловатой, мутной жидкостью. Пробка в широком горлышке сидела неплотно, видимо совсем недавно открывали. Или же – наспех пытались закупорить.

Киллуа оторопел, смутился, да так и замер с приоткрытым ртом, непонимающе переводя взгляд с бутылки и ее содержимого на Гона, замершего в каком-то немом торжестве.

– Ты что… хочешь, чтобы мы это пили? – наконец, собравшись с мыслями, спросил он. И снова недоверчиво оглядел принесенное Гоном, пытаясь заметить хоть какую-нибудь этикетку или бирку. Но нет, ничего, вообще ничего!

Да какой дурак вообще будет пить непонятно что!

– Ну да, – непонимающе вскинул брови Гон, пододвигая к себе ближайший стакан, а затем – уверенно берясь пальцами за горлышко бутыли. – А что такого? Взрослые часто пьют из таких, и ничего! Нам тоже можно чуть-чуть. Я слышал, это даже полезно.

О, как бы Киллуа хотелось сейчас высказаться, в который раз подметить, что Гона при рождении обделили мозгами, что, наверное, не раз и не два роняли вот с этого самого подоконника, что только полный кретин будет пить что-то, о чем сам толком и понятия не имеет. Но слова возмущения комом застряли в горле, и Киллуа только смотрел, смотрел за тем, как легко Гон, зажав пробку меж двумя пальцами, вытаскивает ее наружу.

Всего спустя пару секунд раздался тихий хлопок, и в воздухе разлился сладковатый запах, ставший только сильнее, стоило Гону плеснуть немного из бутыли в свой стакан. А потом – и в тот, что предназначался Киллуа, хотя сам Киллуа согласия не подобное не давал от слова совсем!

– Я выпью, – сказал Гон, своим голосом перекрыв только начавшее зреть возражение. – Так что выпей и ты, одному мне будет слишком скучно. Тем более, взгляни, да он даже неполный!

И в самом деле, стакан был едва ли полон до половины. Но даже этот факт Киллуа успокоил мало. Гон продолжал смотреть на него спокойно и пристально. А потом, легко пожав плечами, взялся за тот, что предназначался ему.

– Ну ладно, сказал бы сразу, что просто боишься, – буркнул он, уже поднося слегка запотевший от тепла пальцев край к губам.

Киллуа вспыхнул, до того обидно прозвучали сейчас эти слова. И так и до конца не поняв, что поддался на такую простую провокацию, сам сделал первый глоток, крепко стиснув пальцами стекло.

Приятная сладковатая нотка осела на языке, обдала жаром чувствительные рецепторы и теплой волной стекла вниз. Гортань обожгло горечью, и Киллуа едва сдержался, чтобы не закашляться. Кончики пальцев свело дрожью, такой сильной, что едва хватило сил не разжать ладонь, расплескав оставшиеся на самом дне остатки. 

Похоже, он все-таки был слишком поспешным. 

В голове помутилось, и Киллуа как будто на задворках сознания подумал, что именно так часто ощущались новые яды, пока еще непривычные организму, вызывающие, порой, странную реакцию. А ведь его предупреждали, неоднократно предупреждали быть осторожным, присматриваться к тому, что предлагают в качестве еды и никогда, никогда не брать в рот то, что может быть опасным.

Но ведь Гон пил это вместе с ним, поспешно вспомнил Киллуа и ухватился за эту мысль как за единственное, что могло бы оправдать сейчас поступок Гона. Он же мог попросту не знать, предложить из лучших побуждений и чувствовать себя сейчас также…

– Ух ты! – с шумным сопением выдохнул Гон и отер тыльной стороной ладони все еще влажные уголки губ. – Как пробирает-то, удивительно! Эй, Киллуа, не хочешь еще? 

Он даже не стал дожидаться ответа, плеснул им еще немного этого странного пойла и, легко переместившись к тревожно гудящей приставке, принялся менять диск.

Ладно, быть может, чувствовал он себя все-таки немного лучше!

 

Когда Киллуа открыл глаза в следующий раз, в комнате стояла темнота. Телевизор потух, видимо от долгого бездействия, глухо стучала об оконную раму косая ветка. Киллуа потянулся, не сразу понимая, почему лежит, уткнувшись в подушку, почему ощущает такую странную, совершенно несвойственную слабость. А потом – зацепившись взглядом за опрокинутый стакан, с края которого крошечными, перламутровыми капельками что-то капало прямо на пол, припомнил, что именно это Гон и предложил ему всего лишь несколько часов назад.

Как странно, что Киллуа не запомнил даже того, как уснул прямо на полу, наверняка прямо посреди игры. 

Он перекатился на спину, стараясь двигаться как можно тише – быть может, Гон тоже спит где-то рядом, убаюканный действием странного питья. Гон и в самом деле сидел рядом, прислонившись спиной к кровати, но Киллуа не сразу понял, что из них двоих только Гон не спал все это время. 

– Эй, – тихонько позвал он и, с трудом оторвав от земли руку, легко коснулся вытянутой ноги Гона.

Гон вздрогнул под его прикосновением, ненормально, необыкновенно горячий. Его глаза блеснули в темноте, укололи взглядом, таким жарким, что все внутри Киллуа обмерло. Он не понимал, никак не мог понять, почему Гон сейчас посмотрел на него так, так голодно и жадно, как мог смотреть Мике на какое-то лакомство, благосклонно предложенное ему кем-то из семьи. 

Но разве о Гоне можно было такое сказать?

Гон шевельнулся, придвинулся ближе к замершему в неподвижности Киллуа. Навис сверху, шумно сопят, и Киллуа зажмурился, смутился и сам задышал намного чаще, едва ощутив прикосновение дыхания на своем лице. 

– Эй, – прошептал Гон и тут же коснулся губ Киллуа чем-то влажным, наверное, самым кончиком языка. 

Это прикосновение показалось настолько чувственным, настольно смущающим, что Киллуа и сам не заметил, как раскрыл рот, кажется, захотев сказать что-то. Но так и не успел, Гон оказался быстрее, гораздо быстрее, а Киллуа попросту не успел оттолкнуть или даже – отвернуться. 

Гон навалился сверху, вжался ртом в рот, нагло огладив языком губы изнутри. И Киллуа забился под ним, задрожал, чувствуя, как снова мутнеет в голове. Жар накатил одуряющей волной, пробрал до кончиков пальцев, впитался в каждую клеточку – его было много, так много, словно это Киллуа по своей собственной воле опустошил целую бутылку того подозрительного пойла, не оставив Гону ни капельки.

Наверное, этот яд с самого начала должен был действовать именно так. Свести их с ума и подтолкнуть друг к другу, разморенных, ослабленных током странного вещества в крови, заставив творить странные, совершенно бесстыдные вещи. 

Киллуа застонал, обхватил руками голову Гона, прижав к себе еще теснее, еще крепче, не давая и малейшего шанса отстраниться. Он сам с готовностью подставлял язык и губы, сам без смущения вылизывал рот Гона, собирая остатки уже стершегося вкуса. Хотя, быть может, Гон всегда ощущался именно так?

Какая жалость, что Киллуа не успел попробовать раньше, хотя хотелось, конечно же, как же сильно ему хотелось!

Киллуа хотелось рассмеяться, до того хорошо, до того легко ему сейчас было. Кажется, он даже не сдержался, прыснул прямо в поцелуй – счастье бурлило в крови, как пузырьки газа в газировке. 

Гон заерзал на нем, отстранился, как показалось Киллуа, обиженный такой странной реакцией. Но нет – глаза его так и остались спокойными, темными, непривычно темными, точно он уже давно успел преодолеть действие странного яда, сейчас заставляющего Киллуа вести себя так, как он никогда не вел себя даже в самых своих раскованных фантазиях. 

Но разве это было так важно?

Может, это даже не было настоящим Гоном, промелькнула мысль в затопленном эйфорией сознании, может это просто галлюцинация, невероятно реалистичная, самый потрясающий сон, который у Киллуа когда-либо был, после которого сил на душ не будет точно и придется спускать руки под одеяло, помогая себе кончить так, свыкшись с мыслью, что Гон ему с этим никогда не поможет.

А раз сейчас он сам, своими же руками, трогает Киллуа между ног, щупает так, что впору разрядиться, даже не снимая белья, то разве можно и дальше считать все происходящее настоящей реальностью?

Нет, конечно же, не…

Зубы Гона сомкнулись на плече, стиснули так сильно, что все существо Киллуа дрогнуло, охваченное странным смешением удовольствия и боли. И он даже не сразу-то и понял, кому принадлежали эти сорванные, громкие стоны, и почему так сильно пульсирует сжатый ладонью Гона член. Он потерялся в своих же ощущениях, поддался им, напористым и сильным, окончательно перестав быть тем, что держало себя в рамках человека по имени Киллуа Золдик. Человека, который никогда не позволил бы себе преступить через гордость и предложить себя Гону, предложить в самой извращенной форме этого слова – предложить, путано шепча на ухо такие слова, за которые настоящий Киллуа уже давно бы сгорел в Аду собственного стыда.

Но благо, что это все не было правдой. И что можно было забыть об угрызениях совести, позволить поставить себя на четвереньки, ткнув лицом в подушку, все еще теплую, пахнущую и Гоном, и им самим. А затем – прогнуться, открывая Гону, уже успевшему стянуть одежду и теперь гладящему пальцами, скользкими от не успевшего впитаться семени, лучший доступ. И стонать, стонать так пошло и сдавленно, ведь ткань легко приглушает звуки, пока Гон, лучший друг Гон, без капли смущения или сомнения, трогает его меж ягодиц, легко надавливая на уже привычный к подобным ласкам вход, вставляет пальцы, неторопливо, будто бы изучая все, что готов предложить ему Киллуа, но вместе с тем сомневаясь, не зная, до каких пределов они смогут дойти. 

А ведь Киллуа готов отдать ему всего себя. Жаль только, что сил произнести это вслух у него не осталось.

Киллуа даже не понял сразу, в какой момент Гон перестал использовать пальцы, когда именно поднялся, потянул к себе за бедра, сразу глубоко насаживая на свой член. А когда, в конце концов, осознал – сам подался навстречу, впуская в себя так глубоко, прижался так тесно, что ощутил, как коснулись его ягодиц яйца Гона. 

Он захлебнулся восторгом, застонал, впервые за все время решившись позвать Гона по имени, подбодрить его, показать, как он, Киллуа, сильно хочет продолжения. 

Но Гон, кажется, понял это даже без подсказки. Или не понял, а просто продолжил делать то, что начал, то, что так требовалось сейчас им обоим. Он стиснул руками бока Киллуа, фиксируя, толкнулся вперед-назад, один раз, второй, привыкая к новым ощущениям. А затем задвигался, словно обезумевший, наращивая темп сразу такой силы, что колени Киллуа заскользили по полу, заныли от напряжения и боли, но совсем слабой, недостаточной, чтобы отвлечься. 

Его повело еще сильнее, чем прежде. В глазах помутилось, почернело, как если бы весь мир вокруг умер, но им с Гоном каким-то образом удалось в нем задержаться. Киллуа застонал, завыл на одной ноте, стискивая Гона в себе так сильно, что пульсация внутри ощутилась своей собственной, отдалась во все еще напряженный, выстреливающий спермой член – Киллуа даже и не заметил этого, не обратил внимания, пока удовольствие, слишком сильное, чем все, что он испытывал до этого, не ударило в голову.

Киллуа пошатнулся, рухнул на пол под тяжестью навалившегося в последний момент Гона – дрожащие колени больше не могли выдерживать вес его тела – и замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Гон завозился за его спиной, такой же горячий, потный, остро пахнущий семенем и сексом, протянул одну руку, обхватил Киллуа поперек, притиснул к себе и шумно засопел, ткнувшись носом в плечо, в то самое место, где тупой болью пульсировал след от укуса. 

Засыпая, Киллуа чувствовал, как лениво и медленно Гон рисует пальцами круги на начинающей остывать коже. 

 

Киллуа проснулся разбитым, уставшим так сильно, словно накануне пережил целый курс сложнейших тренировок. И только прислушавшись к ощущениям собственного тела, понял, что все приснившееся ему на мутный рассудок, сном вовсе не было. Болело плечо, болели колени, пусть даже, кажется, смазанные чем-то по заботе Гона. Болезненно тянуло поясницу и анус, непривычно раскрытый – Киллуа весь раскраснелся, вспомнив, что до этого момента никогда не пробовал вставлять в себя что-то больше собственных пальцев.

Кажется, после событий прошлой ночи ему навряд ли получится и дальше удовлетворять себя только этим.

Киллуа приоткрыл глаза, растер ладонями все еще тяжелые, слипшиеся веки. Он лежал на кровати Гона, заботливо укутанный в одеяло, а из окна – теперь зашторенное светлыми занавесками, отчего свет в комнате был такой мягкий и приглушенный – доносились едва слышные голоса.

– Настойка, Гон, целая настойка! – без перерыва ворчал кто-то, кажется, судя по интонациям, уже успевшая вернуться из города Мито. – Поверить не могу, что ты мог все вылить! Ты хоть знаешь, как долго мы ее настаивали? Столько времени и все зря! 

– Как я могу, тетушка, – расслышал Киллуа еще один голос, тот, который забыть, судя по всему, не выйдет уже никогда. – Я же совсем в этом не разбираюсь!

Гон врал, это было слышно по его тону, слишком довольному, слишком радостному. Гон знал обо всем с самого начала и все равно предложил Киллуа выпить, как будто спланировал абсолютно все: и что проиграет, и что Киллуа пошлет его на кухню, и что потом, опьянев, они... 

Думать об этом до сих пор было слишком стыдно!

Где-то снаружи уже успевшая устать ворчать Мито волевым решением отправила Гона в магазин. Голоса стихли, и Киллуа, перекатившись на живот, ткнулся в подушку и крепко зажмурился. 

Ну ничего, подумал он, незаметно для себя самого снова проваливаясь в дрему. Рано или поздно Гон все равно заглянет его проведать, не может ведь не заглянуть! И вот тогда-то… тогда-то они как следует поговорят о случившемся. 

Или Киллуа не Золдик, раз спустит все произошедшее между ними на тормозах!


End file.
